The Mysterious Floating Island
'''Race To The Floating Island '''is the sixth episode of Power Rangers: Galactic Pirates and a tribute to Power Rangers: Wild Force. Synopsis The rangers crash land on the Animarium after being attack the Mutant Empire and meets Princess Shayla. Plot The rangers are attacked by the Mutant Empire causing the GP Galleon to crash on a mysterious floating island in the sky. Upon setting foot on the island, the rangers are greeted by a beautiful woman dressed in white who introduces herself as Princess Shayla. She explains to the rangers that the island is called the Animarium and it once was inhabited by the Wild Force rangers. She also tells Zachery that in order to find the Earth's Treasure he must find his Lionheart. The confused but surprised rangers are then taken to the sacred temple located in the middle of the island. Meanwhile, Prince Valcoon orders Digardog to go after the rangers and destroy them once and for all. While the rangers sit and have lunch with the princess the Empire attacks. The rangers rush to the scene and turns into the Turbo rangers to defeat the Mutant and his goons. The conflict awakens the Red Lion zord who roars causing the island to fall from the sky. Digardog and the Warheads flee from the island as it crashes back onto Turtlecove's lake. A man watches as the Animarium falls from the sky. After the crash, the rangers rushes out into the city with Shayla right behind them. As they confront the mutant, they morph and head into action only to be blasted at. As the rangers lay on the floor, Shayla tries to revive them. Meanwhile Digardog aims at the princess only to have his gun knocked away by the mysterious man who reveals himself to be Cole, Wild Force Red Ranger. The mutants are called back to the Gigant Horse. Cole and Shayla aid the rangers back to the Animarium. He then reunites with Red Lion. Cole tells the rangers that they have a long and dangerous quest ahead of them and that they have to get all the help and power they can get to defeat the Mutant Empire. He then turns to Zachery and tells him to open his Lionheart because it will lead him to treasure. Zachery has a quick flashback of his former self fighting alongside Camia and another person who tells him to find the bravery within his heart for it will help him in all battles. Suddenly the sacred waters begin to bubble alerting the rangers that the mutants are back and are heading towards the fallen island in large numbers. The rangers rushes off with Cole reminding Zachery to find his Lionheart. The Pirates arrive on the scene as the large army swarms the surroundings. The rangers morphs and transforms into the Wild Force rangers as Cole watches them with a smile on his face. The Warheads are easily destroyed by the rangers while Digardog is destroyed by the Pirates' "Final Wave" attack. When Juniper enlargens Digardog and two of the Super Warheads, the rangers call upon for the Galactic Pirate Megazord. Juniper sends a low frequency beam to Earth which disables the Megazord. As Digardog and the Warhead attack, Zachery tells the rangers to have courage. He then has another quick flashback where he picks up his GP Sabre and destroys a warhead saving Camia's life. Suddenly the Red Lion gives out a mighty roar which re-engergizes the Megazord. The Lion Zord then charges towards the mutants knocking Digardog down and destroying the Super Warheads. The Wild Force keys begin to glow. The rangers then inserts them into the changer port and the Megazord fuses with the Red Lion Zord to form the Wild Galactic Megazord which destroys the Digardog once and for all. The rangers return back to the Animarium where they are greeted by Cole and Shayla. The two sides say there goodbyes, Cole telling Zachery to take good care of Red Lion until he is ready to return to the Animarium. The rangers leave the island as it floats back into the air with Cole watching from a distant. Cast *Zachery *Brandon *Camia *Tyler *Kora *Kiko *The Mutant Empire *Digardog *Princess Shayla *Cole Evans, Wild Force Red Sentai Counterpart Episode *Ep.9: Lion, Run.